only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
Mickey Pearce
Mickey Pearce was a charac ter in Only Fools And Horses who appeared sporadically throughot the show from 1983 to 2003. He was the brainless friend of Rodney Trotter. Mickey was a bit of a junior version of Rodney's brother Derek "Del Boy" Trotter, a spiv, the dodgy dealing flash dresser, and was even described by Del as not being the sort of bloke to keep his cards close to his chest, or even in his hand. Mickey even became a double glazing salesman and did interviews at Burger King. Mickey was played by Patrick Murray. Biography Backstory Mickey Pearce was born in 1960 in Peckham, London, SE15 to Mr Pearce and Kathleen Pearce. He had a sister. Mickey went to school with Rodney Trotter and became good friends with him. In 1981, Mickey stole Rodney's girlfriend Monica, a woman who either had fat thighs or bopped the night away in nightclubs wearing jodphurs. Mickey's grandad once had piles. Mickey was a bit like Trigger, a mate of Rodney's brother Del, a bit brainless. However, Mickey and Trigger were both small time crooks who did dodgy deals. The big difference between Mickey and Trigger, however, is that Trigger is loyal to the Trotters, whereas Mickey is a coward who would betray Rodney at a drop of a hat. 1983-2003 In 1983, Mickey and Rodney went into partnership as Rodney was sick of being Del's dogsbody down the markets, being a lookout and humping Del's suitcase all over London. Mickey was unreliable and untrustworthy so Rodney swiftly went back working for Del again. In late 1983, Mickey and Rodney tried to chat up 2 girls. Del insulted them by saying they were the ugly sister and asked if they saw Cinderella. This put Rodney and Mickey off the girls. In late 1984, Mickey started learning Aikido. Del asked him to say something in Aikido, but Mickey said it is not a language but a martial art. Mickey said he had a fight with 4 blokes the other night. Del thought it was a pillow fight. Mickey said he wiped them out with Aikido. Del then said "Sheep, cows? I know what it is. Its bull****". In 1985, Mickey and Rodney placed a 50 pence bet that Rodney would bring a woman to a party, and Mickey said he wouldn't. Del thought it was £50. In 1986, Mickey was dating a woman called Amanda, a punk. Mickey and Rodney got involved in making a local community film, but Mickey had ideas of making it a dirty film. Rodney was worried that the villainous Driscoll Brothers, (whom even Ronnie Kray told them to "calm down a bit") who made money on these films, would not be pleased to see someone muscling in on their business. Observations Mickey Pearce was unseen for the first 2 seasons of Only Fools And Horses but was mentioned by Rodney Trotter in Go West Young Man - (15th September 1981) and No Greater Love (11th November 1982). Mickey first appeared in Healthy Competition (17th November 1983). Memorable info *'Birthday': 1960 *'Full Name': Michael Pearce *'Parents': Mr Pearce and Kathleen Pearce *'Siblings': 1 sister *'Occupation': Trader, double glazing salesman. Appearances 1983 *Healthy Competition (17th November 1983) *Wanted (15th December 1983) 1985 *Happy Returns (21st February 1985) *Watching The Girls Go By (28th March 1985) 1986 *Video Nasty (28th September 1986) 1988 *Dates (25th December 1988) 1989 *Yuppy Love (8th January 1989) *Sickness And Wealth (5th February 1989) *Little Problems (12th February 1989) *The Jolly Boys Outing (25th December 1989) 1990 *Rodney Come Home (25th December 1990) 1991 *Miami Twice Part 1 (24th December 1991) *Miami Twice Part 2 (25th December 1991) 1992 *Mother Natures Son - (25th December 1992) 1993 *Fatal Extraction - (25th December 1993) 1996 *Modern Men (27th December 1996) *Time On Our Hands (29th December 1996) 2001 *If They Could See Us Now (25th December 2001) 2002 *Strangers On The Shore (25th December 2002) 2003 *Sleepless In Peckham (25th December 2003) Category:Only Fools And Horses Characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1983 Category:Characters last seen in 2003. Category:Recurring characters. Category:1960 births. Category:Market traders. Category:Double glazing salesmen. Category:Characters mentioned before they first appeared in later episodes. Category:Dealers. Category:Spivs.